


The Crusade Job

by were_lemur



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade, Leverage
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thieves, one artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crusade Job

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 36

The two thieves stared at each other over the top of the glass case, each one daring the other to be the first to move.

The wail of an alarm cut through the silence of the darkened museum. Parker, who'd been expecting it, had a precious extra second to snag the artifact and run.

Dureena tackled her to the ground.

For a long moment they grappled, neither one able to get the other hand. But then they heard a shout, and Dureena hauled Parker to her feet. "Let's get out of here. We can fight about who gets it later."


End file.
